Perdre contre lui ? Jamais !
by Paige0703
Summary: Momoi décide de mettre son grain de sel entre Kuroko et Aomine... Elle sème en effet le doute dans l'esprit du joueur de Tōō sur la relation de Kuroko avec Kagami : "Qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre eux." dit-elle, forçant alors son ami à agir s'il ne veut pas perdre son bien aimé. Mais quand est-il vraiment des sentiments de Kuroko ? Aimes-t-il Kagami ?


_Salut, salut !_

_Alors voilà un petit one shot qui, je l'espère, plaira à certains... _  
_ En tout cas j'adore vraiment ce couple ^^_

_ Bonne lecture ! (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon ou mauvais un avis et toujours bon prendre... tant qu'il est constructif en tout cas)  
_

_PS : Vraiment désolé pour les fautes que je laisse... :(_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°o°**_

_**Perdre contre lui ? Jamais !**_

Le match tant attendu opposant Seirin à Tōō venait de prendre fin. Des cris de joies d'un côté, des soupirs de déception de l'autre... Après un match qui aura tenu en haleine aussi bien le public que ceux sur le banc, c'est finalement bien Seirin qui s'impose 101-100.

- J'ai perdu... fut la seule chose qu'Aomine put dire.

Il observa Kagami rattraper son ancienne ombre avant que celle-ci ne se retrouve au sol. Comme Kagami venait de lui faire remarquer ce n'était que le début... Certes, il avait perdu ce match-ci, mais il y aurait d'autre match dans le futur et ceux-là il était hors de question qu'il les perdent... C'était mal le contraire que de penser qu'il laisserait les choses ainsi.

- Aomine kun... l'interpella alors Kuroko.

- T'as gagné Tetsu, dit-il simplement.

_"Ton basket ne peut pas gagner..." _Aomine se souvenait parfaitement de ses paroles lors de leur précédent match. Celui-ci se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était trompé... Kuroko et son jeu avant était meilleur.

- Je peux te demander une faveur ? Ajouta alors le joueur fantôme.

Aomine releva alors les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier qui leva simplement le poing vers lui, comme autrefois.

- T'as toujours pas tapé dans mon poing, dit-il alors.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Aomine sous le coup de la surprise. Tout le monde s'en fout !

- Non. Essaie de te mettre à la place de la personne qui prend un vent, conclut Kuroko très sérieux.

- Très bien, abdiqua Aomine après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais c'est... la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, je gagnerais, dit-il en tendant son poing à son tour.

- D'accord.

Après s'être salués, ils prirent chacun la direction des vestiaires, hormis Aomine qui sorti du stade.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Momoi n'en revenait toujours pas. En plus du fait qu'Aomine ait bel et bien perdu, ce dernier l'invitait soudainement à faire du shopping mais, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'est bien de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il voulait s'entraîner. Lui, qui d'ordinaire aurait tout fait pour sauter un entraînement, avait maintenant envie d'y aller... _Comme autrefois_, pensa la jeune fille. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était grâce à son Tetsu kun, et par extension Kagami, qu'Aomine avait retrouver le sourire et l'envie de jouer de nouveau au basket. _Il faudra vraiment que je le remercie, _pensa la jeune fille._ Il aura tenu sa promesse au final._

Le lendemain, la jeune fille accompagna donc son ami faire les boutiques.

- Rhaa, t'en as encore pour longtemps, Dai kun ? T'es pire qu'une fille ma parole ! Soupira la jeune femme.

- Dit pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama le joueur de Tōō vexé par cette comparaison. Je ne vais quand même pas prendre la première paire, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il était désormais entouré de près d'une dizaine de paire de basket.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils quittèrent enfin la boutique, sac en main. Comme demandé par la jeune femme, Aomine lui paya le déjeuner... Il l'emmena donc dans le fast-food du coin.

- Tu aurais quand même pu choisir mieux comme endroit. Je comprends que tu n'es pas de petite amie maintenant, dit Momoi tout en prenant place.

- La ferme et manges, lui répondit Aomine tout en s'emparant de son hamburger.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Momoi ajouta.

- N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir aussi proche.

- De qui tu parles encore ?

- Tetsu kun et Kagami, bien sûr. Qui d'autres ? Répondit Momoi.

- Hein ?!

- Ben oui. Ils sont vraiment complémentaires ces deux là. Et puis même en dehors du terrain ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je suis un peu jalouse... Kagami passe plus de temps que moi avec Tetsu kun.

Elle soupira et fixa Aomine dans les yeux.

- Moi, je dois faire ta baby-sitter... J'ai vraiment pas de chance.

- Espèce de… Mais pour qui tu te prends, s'énerva évidemment Aomine. Et puis Tetsu et l'autre ne sont que de simples coéquipier.s.. Il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre eux.

- Si tu le dis. Pas que ça me plaira mais... Qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre eux. Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, je suis sûr que ça viendra.

- T'en as pas fini avec tes conneries ! Poursuivit Aomine en se levant.

Momoi savait pertinemment que le jeune homme aurait telle réaction. Elle le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser... Elle ajouta alors :

- Ce n'est pas comme si Tetsu avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie...

- …

- Oh, tu ne dis rien ?!

- Il est hors de question que Tetsu sorte avec un crétin comme lui !

- Il ne t'appartient pas je te signale, répondit Momoi plus sérieusement. C'est à lui de choisir avec qui il veut être. Et puis contrairement à ce que tu penses, je connais tes sentiments envers Tetsu et ce depuis longtemps maintenant.

Aomine n'en revenait pas. Même lui n'avait jamais vraiment su dire si ses sentiments envers le joueur fantôme étaient une amitié profonde ou bien de l'amour. Pourtant, il devait admettre que depuis qu'il l'avait revu à l'Inter High, il s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la réelle nature de ses sentiments. Et il devait bien admettre que c'était inconcevable pour lui d'imaginer le jeune homme avec Kagami... De l'imaginer sortir avec qui que se soit le mettait hors de lui. Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait donc depuis tout ce temps ? Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte ? Il avait vraiment était lent à la détente sur ce coup...

- Je...

- Tetsu kun ne l'a sûrement pas remarqué tes sentiments et je ne pense pas qu'il le remarque tout seul. Si tu ne fais rien j'ai bien peur que Kagami se jette sur lui le premier...

- Qu... N'importe quoi ! Je ne perdrais pas contre lui... Hors de question que je lui laisse Tetsu !

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il quitta le fast-food. Momoi l'observa partir en courant.

- Voilà pour toi Tetsu kun, en échange d'avoir tenu ta promesse et ramené Aomine à la raison. J'espère que t'apprécieras mon geste, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Aomine déambulait dans les rues depuis un moment déjà. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour laisser son ombre s'éloignait autant de lui ? Que devait-il faire pour lui montrer qu'il était bien mieux que ce maudit Kagami ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait de mieux que lui ? Il connaissait le joueur fantôme mieux que personne alors pourquoi... Et Satsuki qui en rajoutait en disant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre eux.

- N'importe quoi... maugréa Aomine.

Il savait bien qu'il était la seule et unique raison de l'éloignement de Kuroko. Il y réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'importe comment il regardait les choses il en venait inévitablement à la même conclusion : il avait fait fuir Kuroko, mais surtout, il l'avait blessé. Il avait mis du temps à le remarquer, mais il ne pouvait nier que, par ses actes et ses paroles, il avait fait du mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. En un mot, il avait était un véritable abruti.

Il se devait de rattraper tout ça, se faire pardonner au plus vite et, faire comprendre au joueur fantôme ce que ce dernier représentait pour lui. Et surtout qu'il était quand même un meilleur parti que Kagami. Il passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à une technique d'approche la moins suspecte possible. Son téléphone sonna alors, le ramenant à la réalité :

- Timing parfait Tetsu, dit-il en voyant le nom de Kuroko s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable.

Une vingtaine de minutes après Kuroko Tetsuya le rejoignait.

- Salut, dit poliment Kuroko une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'Aomine.

- Y'a pas de _"Salut"_ qui tienne. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici Tetsu ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je vais être direct. Aomine kun... apprends moi à lancer.

- Hein ?!

Ils allèrent alors sur le terrain le plus proche. Kuroko tenta un tir mais... échoua évidemment. Il se tourna vers Aomine et lui demanda très sérieusement :

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- T'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama Aomine. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser de tes lancers merdiques ?! Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que je t'apprendrais à lancer !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pas normal de battre un type et de lui demander ça le lendemain !

Devant la mine déçue de Tetsuya, Aomine se radoucit. Il se laissa tomber au sol, s'adossant au poteau derrière. _Comme si j'allais refuser de t'aider._ pensa Aomine. Ça_ aurait était quelqu'un d'autre je dis pas, mais toi..._

- J'ai pas dormi depuis, dit alors le joueur de Tōō.

- Hein ?

- Je suis rentré, j'ai mangé, j'ai pris un bain et je suis allé m'allonger. Mais je n'ai pas pu dormir. Mon corps était épuisé, mais dès que je fermais les yeux je revoyais le match. J'avais oublié cette sensation. Je me sens oppressé, nauséeux, comme si j'allais vomir et j'ai mal à la tête. Comme j'avais oublié, ça me manquait presque, mais maintenant que je revis ça, ça ne me manque plus du tout. C'est juste détestable. La nuit a été atroce.

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Mais... reprit alors Aomine, c'est pour ça que je veux rejouer au basket très bientôt.

- Aomine kun...

- Ah... Parler m'a donné envie de jouer, ajouta-t-il en enlevant son manteau. Je ne peux pas m'en empêche alors je vais jouer avec toi, dit-il une fois debout.

- …

- Je te dis que je vais t'apprendre à lancer.

Aomine s'éloigna alors de Kuroko tout en passant délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Par ce simple geste Kuroko se retrouva propulsé dans ses souvenirs du temps du collège. Ce temps où ils jouaient tous ensemble... Ce temps où il était encore avec Aomine... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à tous ses bons souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- On s'entraîner souvent comme ça au collège.

- Dépêche-toi donc de lancer, l'interrompis Aomine, préférant se concentrer sur le présent plutôt que sur le passé. T'as peu de temps !

- Au fait, ajouta alors Kuroko, en parlant d'hier soir... J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, remarqua Kuroko en repensant au pot-au-feu de la coach.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oui, j'ai bien failli mourir...

- Tu sais que je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis ?

Ils commencèrent alors à s'entraîner, Kuroko suivant attentivement les instructions que donner Aomine. Quand il lui avait demandé de venir, mais surtout quand il lui avait demander de lui apprendre à lancer, Kuroko avait craint un refus. Le fait que son ancien coéquipier ait accepté aussi rapidement lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il ne savait comment exprimer sa gratitude et décida de se donner encore plus à fond. Il voulait être à la hauteur...

- Je ne me rappelais pas que tu pouvais en louper autant d'affiler, remarqua alors le plus grand.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer... bouda Kuroko.

Il observa son vis-à-vis qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Ses cheveux, flottant légèrement dans le vent, sa peau basanée, ses yeux bleu foncé... Kuroko ne put, une nouvelle fois, s'empêcher de sourire. Il était pourtant dessus d'être en hiver... du coup Aomine était en pull, ce qui l'empêcher de voir le corps parfaitement musclé de celui qu'il aimait maintenant depuis quelques années.

Il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de son sourire, de son rire, du son de sa voix, de son jeu... Il aimait simplement tout ce qui faisait qu'Aomine était Aomine. Même si au fur et à mesure de leurs années au collège, Aomine avait peu à peu changé, devenant presque quelqu'un de méconnaissable pour son ombre, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il ne prenait plus de plaisir à jouer et cela avait blessé Kuroko. Il n'avait rien pu faire à cette époque pour aider son camarade. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa lumière... alors le revoir jouer ainsi, il était aux anges. Il avait l'impression de revenir à ce temps passé où simplement regarder Aomine le rendait heureux.

Aomine s'empara du ballon qui prit évidemment la direction du panier.

- Ça m'avait manqué, murmura faiblement Kuroko alors qu'Aomine souriait simplement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Aomine alors qu'il Kuroko continuait de l'observer, un fin sourire dessiner sur le visage.

- Rien. On continue ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un moment. Kuroko venait tout juste de s'emparer du ballon, mais, au moment de se tourner vers le panier, il perdit l'équilibre. Aomine réagit de suite, rattrapant alors son ancienne ombre. Ce dernier était désormais dans les bras d'Aomine, à genoux entre ses jambes, le front contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier avait amorti la chute du plus petit, se retrouvant ainsi au sol. Kuroko releva lentement la tête, croissant ainsi le regard de son camarade. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Aomine ne brise le silence, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère pesante qui commençait à s'installer.

- Te faire trébucher toi-même...

- Aomine kun... ton cœur bat vraiment vite, remarqua Kuroko qui était toujours appuyé sur la poitrine de joueur de Tōō.

- Qu... Évidemment ! Je te signale qu'on s'entraîne depuis un moment déjà.

_Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme alors que t'es si prêt de moi ! T'es vraiment idiot parfois Tetsu !_

- Aomine kun, je... commença Kuroko sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

- Dis, Tetsu... Il y a quelque chose entre toi et cet idiot de Kagami ? Demanda soudainement Aomine voulant vérifier les intuitions de Momoi.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Répondit Kuroko surpris par cette question.

- Je te demander quelle relation tu as avec lui ! S'énerva quelque peu Aomine.

C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça de poser la question, il fallait en plus que Kuroko lui demande de s'expliquer ?

- On est coéquipier, on est dans la même classe. On est ami... enfin je suppose. Pourquoi ?

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

- 'Tain. Satsuki m'a fait peur pour rien, soupira alors Aomine.

Aomine put sentir Kuroko se rapprocher de lui, rapprochant ainsi un peu plus son corps du sien. Kuroko s'agrippa un peu plus au pull d'Aomine, espérant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Aomine avait semblé soulagé par ses réponses... Était-ce possible qu'il est était jaloux en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Kagami ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui interprétait mal les choses ?

- Aomine kun... murmura Kuroko, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Devant le regard suppliant du plus petit Aomine n'hésita pas une seconde et attira Kuroko vers lui, rapprochant ainsi leurs visage. Il s'empara alors des lèvres de Kuroko, l'embrassant tendrement. Il fut plus que soulagé quand il sentit une réponse timide arriver. Leurs lèvres se touchaient doucement, s'effleuraient, presque timides, et se caressaient affectueusement. Le plus petit laissa finalement échapper un soupire de satisfaction. Aomine et lui se séparèrent finalement après plusieurs baisers. Le joueur de Seirin sourit devant le regard gêné de son vis-à-vis.

- On ne continues pas ? Demanda soudainement Kuroko.

- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que... sursauta Aomine surpris par les avances de son ancienne ombre.

- L'entraînement... on le reprendre. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant mon prochain match, lui rappela Kuroko.

- Hein ?! L'entraînement...

Kuroko ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de son camarade. Il avait fait exprès de mettre un double sens à sa question pour voir à quoi Aomine penserait en premier et, vu sa réaction, ce n'était pas au basket qu'il avait pensé. Ils se relevèrent finalement avant de reprendre l'apprentissage de Kuroko. Ils ne rentrèrent chez eux que très tard, se donnant alors rendre-vous le lendemain matin...

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, Kuroko demanda à Aomine :

- Aomine kun, je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser de bonne nuit ?

Encore une fois, il prit de court le plus grand qui se reprit pourtant assez vite. Il attira le plus petit dans ses bras avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Kuroko passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine. Se trouvant deux marches au dessus, Kuroko avait en partie comblé leur différence de taille. Il sentit alors une langue mutine caresser ses lèvres. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de remonter le long de son échine quand leurs langues se frôlèrent pour la toute première fois, se découvrant presque timidement, apprenant à se connaître et s'enhardissant pour découvrir l'antre de l'autre. Ils leurs auraient était dur de mettre des mots sur les sensations qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Ce simple contact leur faisait déjà perdre totalement pieds...

- Tetsu... murmura alors Aomine.

- Aomine kun je... Je t'aime, avoua finalement Kuroko.

- J'avais deviné, se moqua-t-il tendrement.

- Tu t'es trompé Aomine kun. Tu étais censé répondre _"Je t'aime aussi..."_. Tu n'es qu'un idiot...

- Hein ? Un idiot ? Et bien si c'est comme ça, je ne te le dirais même pas... Oh, et débrouille toi pour tes lancer, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer.

Kuroko afficha alors un mine de chien battu, sachant pertinemment qu'Aomine ne devrait pas pouvoir y résister bien longtemps. Ça ne loupa pas :

- Rhaaa... C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'énerva-t-il.

Il ancra son regard dans celui plus clair de Kuroko avant d'ajouter enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir du joueur de Seirin :

- Je t'aime aussi Tetsu.

- Je sais, répondit Kuroko en souriant.

- T'exagères vraiment toi...

Ils se séparèrent enfin, après un dernier baiser, partant chacun de leur côté. Kuroko remercia mentalement Momoi d'avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit d'Aomine concernant sa relation avec Kagami. Leur relation avait enfin prit une tournure qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vu venir, mais cela était bien loin de leur déplaire. Ils avaient enfin la certitude que leurs sentiments étaient loin d'être à sens unique... rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux.

- Vivement demain, dirent-ils en chœur.


End file.
